The Life of Yomi
by MoonOfYomi
Summary: Explore the life of Yomi, a future Demon's World king as you are taken through the trials and hardships he faced during his 1,000 years of life. How did he overcome his blindness to become one of the Demon's World's three most powerful demons? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of Yomi**

**A Life in the Dark**

**Preface**

**N/A** This is the elaborated version of the life of Yomi as read in my crossovers with Inuyasha: Night and Moon, a Tale of Two Lives where this tale is abridged and in Saharah, where parts of Yomi's past are mentioned and at times briefly explored (most of which is not yet published). This here is the full in depth story. Obviously posting this story in the Yu Yu Hakusho promotes that it is intended to be of this fandom; however because of its connection to my other works the possibility of it being converted into a crossover is conceivably likely, though I will take every precaution to avoid doing so. This is Yomi's story!

**For the reader, read this first!** Well to begin with it is important to take into consideration the fact that little if nothing of Yomi's past is known, apart from being a bandit in Kurama's gang and so on, so it is up to the author's imagination to fill in those blanks. That is what makes writing about Yomi so interesting, filling in those blanks. Since this story begins with Yomi's conception and the circumstance surrounding his birth I just wanted to warn readers ahead of time that this story will begin with a relative Original Fiction feel and will involve OCs. This will continue until chapter three when Yomi is born, and then the story of Yomi himself actually begins at chapter four. If you do not care for Original Fiction-ish-feeling material, AU or OCs you can skip straight ahead to chapter four. The story from Yomi's perspective will take off from there (yet to be written). I will keep you posted.

**In further note**, in this work the Makai adheres to the entire face of the earth. Therefore the characters are placed in different countries, and are subjugate to the various cultures and religion. In this fic the cultures and areas that apply to the characters and where they correspond to their locations on earth are:

**Yomi**- the Middle East/Southeast Asia, India

**Raizen**- Russia, Siberia, Scandinavia and (the Deep) and later on Japan

**Mukuro**- anywhere from Eastern Europe, to the Russian steps

**Shachi**- Greece

**Warning**,This is by far my darkest work and features adult situations that are expressed in full, violence, sex, rape are included you have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yomi or Yu Yu Hakusho, and I certainly do not profit or benefit from this work in anyway. Seriously I spend way too much time on this stuff it can't be healthy. Canon characters and situations belong to their original owners; all OCs and the story are my own.

**Seeking a beta reader for this work**, if anyone is interested PM me.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lost**

775 AD

Ishiiha was a young woman about age 16 in demon years, still considered a maid by her Seirim community that even after 115 years of life was still not allowed to wear patterned shawls or single seamed dresses, perfume or light the scented oil lamps used in sending prayers to God. Patterned shawls and single seamed dresses were the clothing of women, and perfume or anything scented could only be handled by aged women mature and married, have been impregnated with children and were well over a thousand years of age.

Ishiiha was a child; in appearance she resembled her mother when she was young. Though most would say she had her father's eyes, but her mother's color which was a rich chestnut brown. Unlike her father's that were much greyer that to her always resembled the color of a nimbus cloud. Her hair was like her mother's to, dark and tame that grew to the respectable length of reaching down to the middle of her back. Her flesh was fare with a touch of tan in her pigment, which was the typical color of the Seirim of her clan. Jutting out from her hair were two horns, Seirim horns. They like horns of a goat and were small and dark that stuck outwards from off the top of her head. Her ears were long and pointy and she had the darkest black hooves in the village.

Many would say that she was an attractive young woman, a child she is a source of youthful beauty that surpassed even the beauty of her sister Lilia. Born in the following year, Lilia was farer skinned and even more pettily built than Ishiiha and her hair and eyes were darker, but not her hooves or her horns.

In Seirim culture beauty was not measured in the skin or the face, but by the darkness and form of a Seirim's hooves and their horns. The darker the better, to most petit dark horns were a sign of beauty over larger brownish horns or hooves, so it was arguable which of the daughters was to be considered more beautiful.

"It's Ishiiha," said a village boy from a neighboring house, his name was Sekel, "she has the darkest and smallest horns in the village and her hooves shine so brightly in the sun that I could go blind to stare at them."

"Nah what are you doing staring at her hooves?" laughed Hether another neighbor and good friends with Sekel. "It's Lilia she had the darkest eyes and hair in the entire village, and you know this to be true" he said while pointing his long Seirim finger at Sekel.

"Nah," Sekel responded, "she always hiding them, so how could you even know that?"

"Oh because I've seen them, she looked at me."

Now that I don't believe Lilia never looks at anyone, now Ishiiha she's not afraid, she'll look at you straight in the eye now that's how you know she'll be a good woman."

"Don't you think you're saying enough," a third voice intervened, it was Seremar the elder brother to Sekel, he was taller and over all darker in color than his younger brother save his flesh. And as the maidens of the village would put it was an attractive young man, and mature. "You know that's my future wife you're discussing." He said as a warning to his brother.

Everyone knew it was rude to speak of another man's wife, even years before they were properly married. Seremar was 20 years older than Ishiiha, and appeared about 18 in age, and at 135 was still quite a youth as well. Sekel a shorter Seirim youth with a stock build and browner horns laughed, "Yeah right, you'll have to get the elder's permission first to start making such claims! Anyway what makes you think either of them would pick you?"

"Not either, Ishiiha, I'm going to marry her." Seremar responded, his posture strong and confident.

"Only the elder can decide that."

"I already asked him."

"You did?" both youths, Hether and Sekel gasped like it was the most scandalous thing they've heard. Seremar just grinned, and then smiled. Hether and Sekel sunk back equally envious of his much whiter teeth. It seems God graced all the better qualities to him—why not Ishiiha or Lilia to.

"You know you're not supposed to propose for engagement till the 700 solstice."

"I didn't propose I simply stated that I will. When the time come that I will be there to propose for her hand, and he said yes."

"He did he said that, already?"

"So the elder approves?"

"I think they are both beautiful," said Ishar the mother of Ishiiha and Lilia having overheard the conversation. "Now that's enough talk from you, get back to work." It was typical for women of the village to instruct the youths of other households as if they were their own sons. And it appeared to Ishar that these three were loitering from their work in the fields.

While apologizing, Seremar's eye caught something that made him pause in mid speech, as he caught view of Ishiiha as she was exiting from the front door of her house. She was clad in a maroon colored long shawl and scarf that was wrapped entirely around her head revealing only her face and horns where slits were cut into the fabric carrying a water bucket heading for the well. Lilia existed and followed along after her dressed in beige carrying the same though he barely noticed her. Maroon was the only color he saw and the way it moved across the yard and over the road way, where if it wasn't her hooves that could have blinded him it was the shine in her eyes. When for one split of an instant she peeked from around the side of her scarf and met his eye.

It was the same every time he saw her, and to his delight she always noticed him. He just knew that one day she will be his wife. One day.

Noticing Ishar just shooed him off instructing the boys to return to work, "still much work to be done before sun down, best get to it." Knowing that the elder son of their neighbor had his eyes on her daughter, she withheld a grin, _they would make a good pair,_ she thought to herself, _so long as he stays true till the 800 solstice I know my daughter will wait for him. She will be ready and she will make a fine wife and he a fine husband_.

One thing she had to admit, and that was that young Seremar was indeed the finest young Seirim male that has been born in the village in a long time. He was tall, fit and smart, but also hansom and was always polite to everyone. It's the reason her husband the village elder was so willing to encourage him to take and keep an interest in her their elder daughter Ishiiha.

_What children they could make. Our village will have a good future_, she told herself while returning to her own work, completing her daily chores with the prospect of healthy grandchildren in mind. Happily imagining what they would look like and how sharp and bright they would be, as fortune would turn out were children she would never see, for a dark shadow loomed over the horizon, a shadow no one knew would come.

That night once all the day's work was done and everyone was tucked away in their homes with incense burning at the doors, as was the custom, Ishiiha spoke to her mother of the prospects of marrying Seremar.

"You do like him, don't you?" Ishar asked her daughter.

"Yes I do, very much, but he's older, by 20 years what if he doesn't wait for me."

"Nah, no worries, 20 years is nothing to a Seirim you still have 700 years left to wait; in that time that petty difference will disappear."

"Do you approve of it mother," she asked, a look of concern in her bright chestnut eyes.

"Of course I do," Ishar answered as confidently and as encouraging as she could, "I would love for you to marry him, he's a bright child he'll make an excellent husband."

This made Ishiiha smile. Though Lilia seemed left than pleased, "If she marries Seremar then who is left for me, Sekel?"

Her mother looked to her, "there are plenty of good boys to choose from in this village Lilia, anyways I was thinking Evan would be good for you."

"Evan? But he's 120 years older than me, hell reach the 800 year solstice a century before me, how could that work?"

Evan would be considered the second best male youth in the village next to the much younger Seremar.

"He's 121 years older than you and it won't matter, it's only proper for males to be married at the 800 year solstice it's not a requirement, if they are engaged to a younger maiden then they simply have to wait. Your father waited for me, and I'm 200 years younger than him. It happens all the time. Quite often the right pair isn't brought up in the same generation it's very common."

"I thought you had to be married at the 800 turning solstice."

The turning solstice was the time of year all Seirim celebrate the New Year and their birthdays, a Seirim could be born at any time of the year, yet they always celebrated their birthdays on the winter solstice. That way everyone turned of age at the same time, it was a tradition going back to primordial times.

"Heavens no, it's only proper to get married at that age. It's a requirement to be properly engaged at 800 or at 700. That's what the law says, and no courting or hanky-panky in the mean time. You must be chaste and virgin for your husband or your engagement would be terminated and you would be deemed unfit for marriage."

"Like auntie Esther?"

"Hush!" Ishar didn't want to make a scene, but addressing her sister's maidenhood was a step across a forbidden line. Esther was the elder sister to Ishar, but never married. She said she considered men dirty and championed herself on remaining a virgin for life. A decision that has left her gnarled and bitter and advanced in age before her time, the prime example of a woman that has never known love, not in all her 2,300 years of life.

That was the end of the conversation.

Night drew on and soon all were asleep. As morning rose, the sky was pink with a lavender blush spreading towards the horizon in the east. There were no clouds and the air was crisp with a lingering chill from the night. Evening in the Djudean desert were commonly cool and the nights could get very cold, yet by morning warm winds from the south would sweep in with the warming rays of the sun.

This morning there was no wind, no clouds, nothing. All was dead silent, until a villager claimed to hear the sound of voices screaming.

They came from the horizon, she said. No one else heard them, not at first, but then... soon everyone could hear the screaming. The sounds and voices were pronounced well as the sound of fear. Everyone in the village began to wonder what was happening were the villages down the road being attacked, and if so by whom, bandits, humans? Soon the screaming died down and all was quiet for a time then just as suddenly, "Heaven help us!" a lone voice cried out, just as the sounds of screaming resounded all around it.

The screams resumed but this time they were much louder, even more pronounced than before. The screams were getting closer. Voices could be made out, words bellowing clearly over the distance, "Help us...It's a monster!" "Run!" "Run!" among other fearful words.

Terror griped the village, whatever danger there was it was getting closer gradually making its way towards the village. Again the voices and the screams died down. Already the men and youths of the village had weapons pulled from their work houses most armed with farming tools since their village was too poor to afford real weapons, and just as well lacked the skills to craft their own. Seirim were a humble race by nature and expressed a deep detest for unnecessary violence. Considering it an insult to Azazel (the patron of their race) to wield the weapons man claimed he taught them to use. A story the Seirim, as descendants of the clan of Azazel had their own way of viewing.

Ishiiha was at the well taking up water for the morning meal and for washing, when she heard the voices. The men were all standing out in the village armed with weapons, Seremar amongst them. Many of them shouted at her to get back in side, saying now was not the time for household chores, as the silenced had resumed. Everyone remained on high alert.

Seremar stood by his father with Sekel, their father was Samal the craftsman and of whom his son Sekel resembled. Seremar stood taller than them both, taking after his mother's side that was known to be tall. He appeared as a man of prominence. Noticing him as she always did, Ishiiha had a vision and with it a feeling of dread came over her.

As she looked at Seremar, perhaps it was from the fear, but her vision blurred and as it did the image of him distorted and she saw then a tall man, much taller than Seremar, taller than a Seirim should be dressed in long dark robes. His hair was long and black, and on his head his horns seemed to have split into many pointing I all directions around his head. As the vision continued Seremar's hooves changed into leather boots. Then his face changed it turned pale and expressionless, a solemn face floating a top a tower of darkness shrouded in a terrifying green glow, but what frightened her the most were the blank areas of flesh where his eyes should have been. It was eyeless, and yet he was staring straight at her.

She screamed, it was the only time she would and everyone rushed over to her. She had pulled up water from the well but it spilled as the fright overtook her. Seremar was the first to rush to her, though cautious not to touch her as would have been deemed improper to do so. As her eyes caught onto his they were his again, the flanks of blank flesh was gone as was the figure, and he was Seremar again. "Ishiiha are you well, you looked affright… are you hurt?" he was rambling, clearly shaken from the activity. Not understanding what had happened she threw her hand over her face. The image still clear in her mind, the image of a tall and dark eyeless man, she began to cry out in prayer, "Yateh, shield me!"

_Protect me! _

Seremar didn't know what to make of it. This was not Ishiiha as he knew her; she never trembled and never showed fear. Was it the screams and the commotion were they getting to her? Was it because he was wielding a sickle with the intent to use it in a way not to cut down grass, or weeds that would crowd in around the village in times of rain? Others have begun to question her as well, and her mother came running up when at once they all heard, "Yateh!"

Yateh was the name for God the Seirim used, and held most sacred. Every Seirim knew never to utter the name of God in vain. The very use of it was always a serious matter. So to hear it spoken so clearly, and twice within a matter of minutes _YATEH… YATEH_, they knew that something was upon them.

The men ordered the women to take Ishiiha and to take cover in the elder house as they scrambled about to ready themselves for an onslaught. Now this never happened, life in the Djudean desert was usually very docile and peaceful, nothing ever happened. The days just ticked by, years, centuries and that's the way they liked it. Yet it seemed one if those rare days of legend was upon them, something was attacking them and they had no idea why or what it could be.

They stood as ready as they could as the screaming from the neighboring village reached its climax then quieted, followed only by the sounds of whimpering and crying and prayers to Yateh. Until at the edge of the village were a hill rose blocking the view to the next village located miles down the road a figure appeared standing like a black silhouette against the morning sky.

It male and was monstrous in form. Standing like a man upon long limbs of protruding muscles, its long arms were to its sides tipped with claws like a beast. It was tall, much taller than a Seirim. With a crest covered in horns. Its long black hair jutted out to all sides of him some of the wiry strands reaching the length of it masculine body. Clad in old rags of leather armor that barely covered him.

As soon as they saw him at once one of the youths shouted out, "mazoku!" or monster, a demon from the neither regions. The creature was the most horrible they ever saw, and just as soon as the boy spoke their worst fears were realized and the creature was upon them. Everyone started screaming, just as they had heard, the screaming the crying out, village after village then finally their own.

Ishiiha huddled with her mother and sister, their aunt Ester was there to and the elder their father. Too old to take up arms he remained inside with the women. The elder's house was the largest in the village so others were there as well; including Sekma and her two daughters Salla and Yimura both roughly the same age as Ishiiha and Lilia Yimura was only four months younger than Lilia and were all close friends ad neighbors should be. Both daughters resembled their mother, and bore a likeness to Seremar, yet their beauty still paled to Ishiiha and to Lilia. Women from others houses huddled with them along with the elderly, as the screams outside racked their ears.

The screaming got louder. "You monster!"

"What do you want?"

"What are you… leave us alone!"

The air got thick and it vibrated amongst the terrified like a cruel blanket of dread and terror, as gradually the voices died down. And then it was quiet. They thought it was over. Ishiiha lifted her head from her mother's arms to look around her when the sound of ripping startled her and caused her to freeze as the front door to the house was ripped from its wooden hinges.

There in the doorway stood a figure. It was the monster. She could see it clear as day. He was a demon, terrible and fierce. He had a long sunken face and terrifying glowing silver eyes. His body was covered in dark marking as if he had been cut all over by whips and smeared with soot or black ink covering him in random and wild tattoos that to her eyes appeared meaningless.

He was Mazoku, a demon from the depths. She had heard of such creatures, but only in stories. Horrible stories of monsters of terrible power that have committed terrible acts and were often told as tales intended to frighten. Right then she knew she was in one. That this was a tale that would be told by survivors of the day the horrible beast attacked their nation and left a trail of destruction and horror in his wake, but what she didn't know what how she would be made a part of it, though as he stepped forward she soon found out.

The monster stood over them. His evil presence filled the room his aura was a sickly green glow that illuminated everything around him. It made her flesh tremble. She could feel her mother and her sister shaking and clinging on to her, Lilia was crying her eyes pressed shut as if the darkness could hide her. Ishiiha was not so foolish; she knew no darkness could hide them from this beast for it was the darkness from which he must have come. To hide in it would to place themselves into his world.

This she would not do. She watched as he came forward and approached the trembling huddle of women and elders. Then to her horror he bent down leaning toward with his silvery eyes he scanned each of their beings looking back and forth between them. Then with his arm he reached forwards and grabbed the ankle of Salla her neighbor and good friend and drug her from the huddle. Ripping her from her mother's and sister's arms pulling her into the center of the room, dragging her upon the floor, she screamed.

Her mother screamed, "no don't… don't touch her! No! Not my daughter!"

Others were crying out "no," but they were the only screams there were. No more sound came from outside. No men came rushing inside to help them. No one helped them. No one could.

Salla screamed and clawed at the floor. Trying with the best of her to grab hold of anything to pull herself away or to use in defense, but all se could grasp was dirt the floor had no floor. All the houses in the village had open dirt floors and the roofs were thatched. The walls were made of dried tree branches that they knotted together to form walls so that the house resembled beaver's dams more than an actual houses.

Seirim were modest, some would say perhaps too modest. Perhaps that why he attacked, some would think, because it was easy. They were easy prey. Salla screamed as the demon then flipped her on her back and leaned over her staring into her face with his glowing eyes, his large clawed hand gripping her jaw silencing her. Her eyes caught onto his and as if her strength was no longer her own she began to toss and to turn and to kick, and tried to scream. She fought, but the demon just held her down and grinned, it was easy for him. Simple. She seemed to please him. This went on for as moment longer until he tore open her skirt and ripped off her top and pulled down her scarf.

Her mother cried out, "No, don't! Not her! Let her go! Don't do this!" knowing what was coming. The demon didn't seem to hear though he had many ears, perhaps six or seven on each side of his sunken face. Then the worse happened and he lifted Salla from the dirt and brought her up to him he moved aside his armor.

Ishiiha watched in repulsion as Salla was lifted and held fast and then as her face contorted with an expression of pain and horror, as the demon laid over her, violating her in the way that was most impure, most vile. Her legs were being held up pinning her completely down. He was moving over her in a way she had never seen a man do nor ever wished to see, yet she understood it. The violation last only a moment then he was through. In that same instant his released her and as like a used cloth tossing her aside and returned his gaze to the huddle.

Then his arm reached out for Yimura. He did the same to her. Their mother was in a panic, scuffling over to Salla who laid motionless on the floor to the side of the beast as if in shock, just as her younger sister was taken in the same. Again it lasted only a moment until she too was disposed of like cloth.

Then he set his eyed towards them and caught Ishiiha's eye making eye contact with her. His grin widened. The next thing she knew she felt his grip on her ankle and she was soon on her back being drug through the dirt. Having been ripped from her mother and sister the same as the others had been. Next he was over her, and she could feel the weight of him and his strength. It was like nothing she had ever felt. It felt as if a mountain stood over her, pinning her down. His strength seemed unreal.

First thing he did was bring his hand up and removed her scarf to expose her. Her dark hair spilled over the dirt but it was in fine contrast to her fare skin and dark eyes. Even her lips stood out more, she was beautiful. Staring at her he just marveled, it had been a long time since he last saw a woman like her, and had half a thought to sweep her up and take her. Leave these confounded villages and just settle for her, but he was sent to do a job. Best finish what he came for.

Her shirt was next then her skirt. Still it amazed him how little she struggled, and when she looked back, she stared, just stared at him. No whimper or plea she just stared. He could tell she was horrified but she just wouldn't move. She wasn't going to give into his whims unlike all the rest who made it all too easy, all too simple to destroy them, but not this one. She was the only one, she was different.

She did not even blink, yet as if beyond her control a lonely tear drop gathered at the corner of her eye then broke free, rolling down her temple to her hair. He watched it momentarily, then brought his face down and licked the spot where the salty fluid left its trail. With his lips now so close to her ear he whispered, asking her, "Why don't you scream?"

The suddenness of the sound of his voice woke her as if from a trance. The words were clear as day, and without realizing she was talking. She answered, "Why do you do this… no I won't."

He didn't answer, but asked again, "do you not fear me?"

"No." she said, "You mustn't do this my husband will be Seremar. I'm am meant to save myself for him." her voice was calm as if all the fear within her was encaged, as if the fear itself was in shock and refused to surface. All she could feel was numbness and great sorrow.

The demon seemed to like this, and then said to her, answering her. "Seremar," he repeated, the name sounding eerily foreboding coming from his voice that had something of a metallic overtone to it, he continued, "He's already dead, I killed them all." Hearing this she froze, and then heard no more. Noticing the effect this had on her he lowered himself down at that point and began to kiss her throat, as he did this again he whispered, "you belong to me now."

The next thing she felt was pure horror, then he was finished and that was it.

Putting her to the side he reached for Lilia and with her did the same. Only there were no words or foreplay. Ishiiha could not watch her body was crippled by pain and the shame of it. Her eyes wide open all she could see before her was Seremar and the words, _he's already dead… I killed them all… you belong to me now_. Dead. The beast had killed him and took her for himself. She was stolen; an object robbed from her place in life to become a monster's slave?

With Lilia he was finished. No one else in the room took his interest. He stood up and left. The next few moments were a blur, all Ishiiha was aware of was commotion and her mother speaking but she could not hear her. All she could think about was Seremar and the future she had lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life of Yomi**

**A Life in the Dark**

775 AD

Chapter 2

The Day After

She hurt. All she could remember was lying on her side for the longest time with her sister and holding her hand, saying "it will be alright." Though she knew it wouldn't. At the time she just knew that things weren't going to be the same.

Seremar, the name kept coming back to her, '_he's already dead. I killed them all_.' She could hear the metallic voice say over and over again in her head and every time it was like hearing it for the first time. The shock bore into her, the same denial. _He's lying; he couldn't have done such a thing, Seremar can't be dead….why would anyone… how could?_

But her sense was too strong for that, logic being one of her better attribute led her to know better. Her faith was good, but it wasn't enough to afford her even the slightest trace of hope. Seremar was dead. She just knew he was. Tears came to her eyes, yet she held them back. Not to further up-set her sister who was already crying and had been since the attack had begun.

Lilia had a weak constitution and so to see her sister weep and cry could easily break her more then she already was. So Ishiiha just held it in and held on to her, "it will be ok, everything will be ok. The monster is gone and he'll never come back… he will never be coming back" she said again and again, but they were just lies.

At times their mother would be at they're sides. She had dressed them in fresh cloth and laying her hands on their heads spoke to them, trying to comfort them anyway she could. To Ishiiha her words were inaudible, just nonsense. The same words Ishiiha used to calm Lilia. The same lies she knew meant nothing at all, not to her.

All her life she had sought to be an honest and noble Seirim. To obey the rules and the laws given to them by God and set by her race, yet all of a sudden, as if essence of the beast had rubbed off on her and she found herself already able to tell a lie, '_it will be ok_' but no it wouldn't be ok. It could never be ok, and she knew it. The village was pillaged. Everything lay in shambles. Everyone was dead. Seremar was dead, and they were no longer virgins! At 116 and 117and years old raped by a beast no one knew or ever saw coming, she knew their lives could never be what they would have been. They have been sullied, they are now impure—they are no longer eligible for marriage, they will never know the fulfillment of having a husband or to bear children, they were ruined. Their lives… their futures destroyed.

Salla and Yimura were there as well, and she could hear them whimpering. She wished they wouldn't but hadn't the heart to tell them to stop. She knew their pain, though their expressions was making it harder on Lilia, she held back and let them be, wishing to comfort them if she could but she couldn't let go of Lilia. Just then she felt some warmth on her cheek as a thin beam of sun light poured over her from the door. Her mother had returned again. This time she looked up just to see a small bloodstain on her grey hoof and along the brim of her dress. Her eyes grew wide, it wasn't her blood, she knew it—blood from outside, blood from Seremar and the others. Suddenly an image of the village in shambles and bodies lying on the ground in pools of that awful red color flashed in her mind, and she knew that is exactly what it was like outside.

The image was perfectly clear, the reddened ground the slain bodies. Like she could see it all as if from through her mother's eyes. Suddenly she wanted to know. She didn't know why, but she just knew she needed to see it. To know for sure if her vision was correct. But she knew she had to wait for her mother to leave before she could. Leaving her sister would be the hardest part, leaving her alone and letting go of her hand. But she had to see, so she bid her time while their mother fidgeted about and spoke, saying the same things over and over again till eventually she was called back outside for something. Ishiiha saw her chance and sat up.

Instantly Lilia began to protest, and grabbed her arm, "no," she whimpered, as in _don't go_, but Ishiiha just put her hand down lightly on her and said softly, 'I'm just going to have a look. The others overhearing also began to protest, "No don't." Ishiiha put her finger to her lips to quiet them, it worked so she was about to turn her attention to the door. If she could just open it a crack and peer out then maybe she could catch a glimpse of what she needed to see, so releasing Lilia and ignoring the pain in her abdomen she crept over to the door and opened it.

Light spilled over her face though she had opened it only a crack. It was enough to see to the outside. The village was shaped like a horse shoe and the elder's house stood just off center so she had a straight view of the village and the distant hills beyond on the south. There was some commotion, villagers, those that had survived rummaging around here and there. She could see her father the elderly figure arguing with someone among other villagers. She could not see her mother or find Seremar.

She looked to the ground where she imagined he would be, but could see no bodies just reddened areas where the fluid stained the sand and the rocks red. It was that red color that drew her out, the blood. As she opened the door further she could see more and more till before she knew it she was standing out in the open just outside the shack staring down at the body of Sekel.

He was laying just meters from the elder's door but to the side. He was on his side and angled away from her so she he could not see any wounds, but just a pool of reddened sand beneath him. That alone told her he had been hurt and the lifelessness she could sense from the body was enough to tell her he was dead. He was perfectly still and silent. Seirim have very good hearing and could easily hear the rhythm of a demon's core. His was silent. The body was lifeless, a stillness she only knew when any one of the goats they would herd died, being only mortal animals she would sense the stillness of their death, she never thought she'd feel the same thing, that awful feeling from a fellow Seirim, for they so seldom died.

"Ishiiha!" she heard her mother's voice. It sounded upset. "Ishiiha…" she heard it again; "no you shouldn't…." she then rushed over and was on her, grasping her by the shoulders, hollering, "No! You shouldn't be out here! Get back inside!"

"What's she doing out here," her father the elder began to shout. "Get her back inside! This is not for her eyes!" But Ishiiha wouldn't move she was transfixed.

"Daughter you must get back inside!" her mother insisted, but Ishiiha just looked at her, her eyes showing no trace of emotion. "Are they all dead mother?" she asked.

Ishar just stared at her daughter, unable to believe her calm. _Was she in shock? What could she say to her?_

"Is it true what he said about Seremar?" asked Ishiiha. Ishar's breath drew cold; they had to move Seremar's body only moments before. He was found not far from where Sekel lay. It seemed that the bothers stood together to protect the elder's house, knowing that their mother and two sisters were inside. Sekel looked like he was killed instantly with a blow to the gut, but Seremer where he had lain appeared to have been thrown. His chest was torn open and left to bleed to death on the ground. When they moved his body she swore she could see his heart still intact in amongst his sundered organs. She began to shout, "His heart… his Heart! Stop, he can be saved!" But her husband argued with her and insisted it wasn't and that he couldn't be. That he was gone.

Earth demons though they were (many species of demons are known by their element earth, water, wind, fire), Seirim are still demons and so long as the head, heart and at least most of the body remained intact there was a chance they could be revived, but the Elder said his heart had been sundered. That the thing she thought was his heart was something else an organ he didn't bother to name. "What would you know of a man's organs you've never seen beneath the flesh of one? You wouldn't know." He said to her, and in all fairness he was right, she hadn't. Though she had seen much in her many centuries, battle, and dangers and things of that sort, even anatomy she stayed away from, considering it none of her business and so knew very little.

Only this time she could not because the carnage was right before her. Now she saw beneath the flesh of a demon. Now she couldn't say she did not know, but just couldn't say she knew very much about it. The elder insisted that none of the men could be saved, not even the boys. The monster was too thorough. It seemed he was bent on not letting any of them live and had crushed their hearts.

Ishar was never more grateful for the decision the elders made to move Seremar's body from the premise first. She didn't know how Ishiiha would react if her eyes had fell upon him as he was. The thought of his bloody and lifeless body lain slaughtered upon the ground embedding itself into her memory for life—the demon she was hoping to one day to marry and love. It broke her heart. Best should she member him as he was not this. She tried to turn her away and to herself hoping to get her to look to her and not at the bodies. Not far away was the body of another young Seirim, Hether, one of Sekel's closer friends. His head had been torn clean off and lay some meters away from the body caked in blood. It was a gruesome sight, certainly not the sight for a young girl that had just been victimized. Such things could harden the heart of even the most weathered of demons so she's heard.

Certainly this would be too much for her daughter who was only at stage 16 of life (the equivalent of a 16 year old). She pulled her close, "come," she said, "we must go inside," and began to push, anything to get her back inside. Finally Ishiiha yielded, not to struggle against her mother and obeyed returning inside.

Once inside Ishar held her daughter out at arm's length and just looked at her. Ishiiha stared back. She was searching for fear in her eyes but oddly could find none. Assuming she was in shock, "Daughter are you alright, things will be well…"

"Mother," Ishiiha said, doing what she had never done and cut her mother off, "stop saying that, for I know it won't."

Ishiiha's eyes were perfectly clear. Two large dark portals staring back at her as vibrant as she ever seen them just without the peace, there was calm but no harmony, no happiness. She was hurt, but it wasn't pain that could cripple her or make her weak.

_She strong…. She's so strong, what a fine woman she would make, such a fine wife… a mother_, when it hit her. The fate that lay ahead for her, for her sister and the others Salla and Yimura, the girls in the other houses, the other villages, all fine young women—a proud generation, ruined, lost to carnage and to rape. Defiled women were not allowed to marry, and if they can't marry then they can't have children. They will live as slaves to the house to which they were born, and forced to submit as lesser beings, this was the custom and laws of the race.

Her daughter Ishiiha the most promising of them all reduced to a slave within her own home… because of this. Her eyes filled with tears, she began to shake, her entire body trembling. Unable bear it no longer she pulled her daughter to her and squeezed, pressing her to her breast as tight as she could as she cried, cried harder then she could ever remember crying.

She had never known such tragedy, they were raped it wasn't their fault, but the laws were long and old and embedded within the fabric of Seirim life and ways. The law was too high above her to deny it. She held her and held her, her crying would not let up.

At once Lilia sat up, clearly upset, "What what did you see?" she began to cry out, "What's happened what's going on!" she was scared, her tone louder then she meant it to be, "what's going on… what's going on." Finally after a few moments of this Salla reached out with Yimura and took hold of her. "Lilly," which is what she called her, "it's ok!" Comforting her in the way Ishiiha did, but it did little to calm her.

For Ishar it was the same. She could do little. She was so upset and still shocked by Ishiiha's calm demeanor, '_Is she so strong_,' she wondered amazed, '_Or is it just her way… Why our girls? Why so young?_' Ishiiha was indeed calm. Even while in her mother's arms, as she wept over her she could not, she could not bring herself to lose herself. Once she saw the bodies there was no more question. "Mother, "she asked, "Where's Seremar?"

Her mother felt her words and it drew her back. She felt her throat go dry, and her voice failed her causing her to lose the ability to speak. H_ow could she tell her? How she wished she could say he was ok, that everything will be fine, _how was she even able to tell such lies before? Ishiiha stared straight at her, unyielding. "Mother," she said directly, "I want t see him."

'No," Ishar shook her head, tears still spilling from her eyes, "my daughter Seremar is…"

"I know he's dead. I want to see him."

Hearing this, instantly Lilia began to cry, "What!" she cried out, clearly she has been in denial, "Seremar's dead? No… NO!" and then his sisters Salla and Yimura also began to cry. Ishar wished their mother would return to comfort them, but she was in shambles herself over the death of her son.

Lilia wouldn't be comforted, crying out mindlessly, "No no Seremar I loved him… I was going to mar…"

"You shut up!" Ishiiha snapped! Everyone froze.

She did not raise her voice, but she said it more vehemently with a hiss, "No!" she said, "I was going to marry Seremar. You shut up!"

"Ishiiha." Her mother gasped as shock returned to Ishar's face, almost drying her tears. Lilia didn't know what to say. She had never been reprehended like that by her sister. Ishiiha has always been so kind and softly spoken that to hear the rasp in her voice and the anger was almost frightening. She recoiled daring not to say anymore. The other two were also taken back by it, Ishar as well.

But Ishiiha was unmoved even though she knew she had frightened, this just did not seem like the time for such sentiment. There was business at hand, and things to know, things to be done. She turned back to her mother and asked again, "Mother I know you know where Seremar is. I want to see him, will you show me?" Despite her renewed dried throat Ishar managed to squeeze out a response, "Daughter, no, why would you…"

"Because I need to know," again cutting her off, "I need to see him. I need it for closure." In that moment her mother felt her heart drop, but in relieved way. _Is that all?_ Again she found herself taking hold of her and pressing her to herself and squeezing her closely. "Oh how do I have such a strong daughter, I'm so proud!"

After that Ishar took Ishiiha back out to show her. Figuring if she was strong enough to see and to stand to see it then she should. This was her reasoning, for why hide such things if it will only leave her wondering. Lilia wouldn't handle seeing the mangled corps of someone she knew, but if Ishiiha could then she would be strong enough to help with the others. There would be no doubt she would have her closure.

So slowly she led her to where they placed Seremar on the outskirts of the village. There he was laying on his back with his chest torn open beside several others. Ishiiha's eyes grazed over the others finally setting on him. She stared, completely motionless.

Her father was complaining, shouting angrily at her mother. Telling her to get her back inside that this was too much for her, but Ishar's protest kept him at bay. If he were younger he could have tossed her aside and drug Ishiiha back inside himself but because of his age he could barely walk and was forced to settle for pointing and arguing.

Ishiiha ignored it, to her the compliant and his orders were meaningless. This was more important that simple obedience. She needed to see him. She knew she did, and there he was. Seremar the man she would never know. The future she would never have, that alone made her feel sad. Ignoring the other bodies she stepped forward till she was between him and another Seirim boy from the village, one that had been slashed across the neck. Ingoing him, if only momentarily she squatted down on her hooves, there was no room for her knees. Her mother was protesting and didn't want to so get so close, it was improper but she didn't care. Seremar's eyes were still open. To her it looked like he was staring at the sky, but she knew he wasn't. There was no sight or life in them just blackness.

The sun was directly over head and the cruel beams were pouring straight into him. Perhaps even the dead could go blind, she thought so she brought her hand down and closed his lids. _Now he'll sleep. Now he'll rest and go back to God where he and we all belong_.

She stood up and noticing that many of the others victim's eyes were still open went to them as well and closed all the eyes, saying to her mother once she was through, "Now they will sleep. Now they'll rest and go back to God where we all belong." Her parents and the other villagers, those that had survived simply stood by and watched. They were amazed.

Not long afterwards a caravan was spied coming down the road. 'hey someone's coming," a youth, apparently too young to have been killed called out and pointed. The elder and Samal, craftsman and father of Seremar and Sekel rushed to the gate to look to where the youth was pointing, and there sure enough was a wagon driven by two large bulls accompanied by several demons on foot was coming down the road towards them. Right away the elder recognized them as Tannim.

Tannim were a race of Jackal demons, carnivores and natural predators of the Seirim that like the Seirim lived in scattered communities throughout the Djudian lands. The nearest dwelling being about four miles away down the south side of the road, in the driver's seat was a Tannim the elder recognized. His name was Hansikel, a large built fellow that was known to be able to catch a bull out in the wilderness by lifting it up and carrying it home on his back, and to lift boulders three times his size with relative ease.

The demons on the road beside the wagon were also Tannim but not so heavily built carrying with them what appeared to be shovels. The elder narrowed his eyes at them, _why they are here? _He wondered, then realizing the land was littered with blood. Tannim like any other canine kind had a very good sense of smell, they better not be here because of the bodies! His thought ran in alarm as the wagon pulled up before the village and an elderly Tannim stepped out.

It was Lazar, Elder of the southern Tannim community. He was a stately demon about the same age as Jeremiah, which was the Seirim elder's name, with a short and course grey mane and long pointed ears, the same color as his mane that drooped apparently from age. His form wasn't that much larger than a Seirim's except that his belly was slightly rounder. Seirim were known to believe that the reason Tannim had rounder bellies was because being predators they had it easier, and the Tannim would disagree. As soon as he stepped out Lazar locked eyes with Jeremiah, and then held up his hand, calling out, "Greetings… old friend."

Jeremiah let out a sigh of relief, and began to fidget around the gate trying to open it. Attempting to respond but his words were jumbled. "Gree… ah… bother wit'et." He spat, trying to force out a proper greeting, while managing his old finger to undo the lock. The other Tannim stayed back as the elder approached. Taking one look at the village, he raised both hands waving them back down as if slamming them through the air in a disapproving manner, "Ahh, I see you got hit to." He said his voice harsh with disgust.

The elder Jeremiah shook his head, "Ey… ey," he said and finally managed to open the gate, and stepping out to greet his friend. "Ey," he said, "it came from the south… it came and tore right through," holding his arm out towards the village gesturing miserably at the carnage, the bodies, "It did all this…. It killed them all. All our boys… All of em!" His head sunk down, and began to wobble, suddenly feeling weak in the knees. The Tannim elder put an arm out as a youth rushed over to help him. Samal also rushed over.

"Eh, now don't you be fallin, if you can't take it standing." Said Lazar, as Samal and the youth stabilized him pulling him back against the fence. The Tannim elder stood back but kept talking, "yeah, I see… fates ran foul today. it's been seen all over the land. You're the fifth village today that we've come across since this morning. All the village up the road got it. And maybe even a few off the ways. Their saying the thing came from the north and began working his way through, hitting every village along the way."

Ishar, spurred by what she was hearing came rushing up, but refrained from getting too close because she still had Ishiiha with her. "Were you hit to?" she asked feeling horrified, _did he attack everyone? All the land?_

Lazar just shook his head, "No, just you." He pointed, "Only the Seirim. The beast flew right by our village, didn't even give us a look in. It seems he was only after you." Pointing at everyone standing and then at the dead bodies. "Not even the S'ym, or the Sa'ar were hit."

"Why only our villages, why us?" The elder protested.

"We don't know, but our people saw the thing. They say they believe it was some kind of renegade stray from the depths, gangly looking fella but big and fierce."

"We saw him the bastard came right in my house! He raped my daughters! He killed our sons!" the elder went on, tears coming into his eyes.

The Tannim saw this and lowered his head, "well I sorry to hear that. The same was had in the other villages as well. They say he killed all those that opposed him and raped all the young girls."

"All of them?" Ishar yelped in unbridled horror.

Lazar nodded, "But just the young ones," and he looked at Ishiiha, "he left the elder women alone, even the middle aged."

"Why would someone do such a thing?" Ishar gasped throwing her hand over her mouth, her words choked back.

"Who knows… who knows… only the Hells would know that, "Lazar added, "Anyway we came because we thought you could use some help. We have men in the other villages helping with the bodies."

"Did you come for that? You wouldn't ask us for the bodies?" the elder asked, not thinking strait and feeing the need to accuse, to strike out.

Lazar was already prepared for this, "Do you think we would?" he responded, "No, that would be inappropriate. We Tannim are predators we are not scavengers and won't take the kills left by someone else. That's prejudice talk!" he defended, "Humans accuse us of that, but you… you know better! Carrion from murder, after they've been sinned on… That's like taking on someone else's filth. You know we do not do what you do with those goats." Referring to the goats of Azazel and taking on the sins. "We came to offer assistance, for it's the same in all the villages. There's no one left to do the work. That beast left nothing. We can see that. So we came to help you."

The elder apologized and opening the gate he welcome them in. For the remainder of that day the men from the Tannim village and even men from the Jyrim, which was the tribe of the wolves came and assisted the Seirim in gathering up and transporting the dead to the regional cemetery where they erected a pier for their cremation. Bodies were never buried, so to avoid any vandalism and desecration of the demon's remains. There was very little that separated a demon's body from it soul. Most elderly demons disintegrated at death because their soul could very well be what's left of them. So it was customary to burn the bodies and conceal the ashes with sand and salt so they could not be stolen and put to any wicked or vile use.

Ishiiha remained at the village with her mother and the rest of the women. Several of the Tannim women came and stayed with them, Jyrim women were there to while the men all went to work setting up the piers and transporting the bodies. Ishar kept saying how grateful she was for their help, and spent nearly half the time trying to think of ways to repay them.

Before they left the elders discussed that they would set up the piers, but they weren't going to light the flames until they knew what the Seirim in the other villages were doing. If they wanted to gather all the dead together in one place or burn them separately? Jeremiah said he wanted a mass funeral saying the entire community should be in one place for this, since it was a disaster that struck them all and the elder of another village they met up there agreed. So Lazar sent men out to pass the request along to the other elders and their survivors.

Soon cart loads of bodies arrived from villages all over the nation. To everyone's astonishment it seemed that the damage was worse than they thought at least twenty villages across the entire nation were attacked. In the same manner, the men killed and the girls raped, and the victims were only. They say a single Tannim was found dead on the road and then another on the other side of the country who only seemed to have gotten in the way of the beast between strikes, but that was it. There were over a thousand dead and five hundred hurt.

Survivors would speak of the wounded, that many weren't expected to survive. Overall body count had come to 1,223 dead with more coming in and those left to pass away. The death toll was expected to reach at least 1,500 out of a population of 13,000 nationwide. The greater difference belonging to the villages of the east that were fortunate enough to have been spared, it seemed the beast had quit attacking soon after the attack on Jeremiah's village.

Men from among the Jyrim tribe claimed to have attempted to track the beast down to head him off as he fled the nation, but he slipped right through them, "The bastard leapt right into another dimension, vanished right in front of us he did, right back into the depths."

"Yup, returned from where he came."

With everything set up the funeral carried on. The piers were built and finished by evening and all the bodies were lain out in position. With a final prayer and word of lament the men lit the fires and the flames went up. Normally the women would participate in the funeral services but because so many had been victimized involving them was impossible. So the entire service fell on the men and the woman from the Tannim and Jyrim communities.

After the funeral things were quiet. All the Seirim could do was pray and mourn, and try to move on. This is the way it was for several weeks until the first of the news broke out. The word passed like wild fire, several of the young girls from the first villages that were attacked were discovered to be pregnant. Later that day several more from three other villages made the same claim, at least 26 girls were found to be pregnant with more being reported every hour or so.

Ishar was worried; all these girls were turning up pregnant. She looked at her daughters, at Ishiiha and at Lilia just wondering, _was it monster's purpose to spread his seed, to make more of his kind and he used our daughters to do it?_ Not all the girls became pregnant just most of them, so there was some ray of hope. _Please not out daughters, not them! Not us!_

She prayed, but knew better, as did Ishiiha, once she began to feel the symptoms she knew. There was something different about her, her body felt off and she was often ill. She never got dizzy when she stood up before or got the cold sweats out in the hot sun, nor did she ever feel the undying craving for food. Once she heard the news about the others she knew at once what was happening. She was pregnant, and so was Lilia, for she had complained of the same symptoms, Salla from next door to but not Yimura.

They spoke about it the day before by the well, naturally hiding it all from their parents until they were absolutely sure. Now Ishiiha was, and she was certain they would all be bearing children before the year was out, so not to put it off any longer decided to break the ice and tell her mother.

The elder marched out of the house on his frail legs, weakened even more by the recent misfortunes and began to holler in a raging fit at the sky, cursing at nothing because his beloved daughter was pregnant, and soon will bear the child of a beast.

8


	3. Chapter 3

**The Life of Yomi**

**A Life in the Dark**

**Chapter 3**

Miracle

**From the Book of Seirim Law**

The end of a year gives rise to the birth of a new one.

A new year gives rise to rebirth, and all to which that is new.

Mist cannot water the earth, yet aged clouds send rain.

A fresh fruit with fresh seed cannot grow new trees,

Yet an old fruit with an old seed will sprout anew.

The laws were clear; any woman defiled or loses her virginity before the appointed time is deemed unfit. She cannot marry or bear children, and if she happens to be pregnant through impure means she will be permitted to bear the child, since Seirim law forbids the abortion of unborn children. However upon birth the child, following the fate of the mother would also be deemed impure and not accepted as an equal in Seirim society.

It was hardily unheard of for cultures, especially those isolated from the world to enforce strict laws and rules in order to keep that culture contained. In Seirim culture a man and woman must be chaste and engaged by age 700, they must be married at 800, but are only allowed to conceive of and bear children at 999 and only at the winter solstice of that year, the Seirim New Year, no marital rights were allowed any sooner. Any time after this life was in their hands.

_The end of a year gives rise to the birth of a new one._

The winter solstice...

_A new year gives rise to rebirth, and all to which that is new._

The rights of fertility come with the spring.

_Mist cannot water the earth, yet aged clouds send rain._

What's old is favored over the new.

_A fresh fruit with fresh seed cannot grow new trees, _

_Yet an old fruit with an old seed will sprout the new._

The young cannot bear good men or women, but the old produced good Seirim. This is their belief.

At 116 years of age Ishiiha's fate was sealed, as was the fate of her child. Lilia cried, as did Salla and Yimura, for the same was true for them and all the rest of the victimized women. Outcries were the new sound of the land as an entire nation wept, an entire generation ruined. With this the future looked bleak, for not only was the current generation of young Seirim affected, but would be for generations to come. Even after the 999 year of turning, the birthing of children was still ritualistic. Married couples would stick with tradition and adhere to the rules they spent the first thousand years of their lives obeying. Thus generations of Seirim were often centuries apart. But with all the men gone leaving only boys and the elderly and the women of an entire generation deemed unfit how would they survive?

Naturally all good faith was placed on their mothers, and other elder women of the households. And all of a sudden it was as if the current generation of youths no longer even existed. Ishar was crushed over this. All the women and the villages were crushed. Their daughter's lives were obsolete, their futures nonexistent and for so many life in Djudea would not be the same again, not for a long time.

They were being called anni'ben'jinn, the _wives of an unknown demon_. There was barely a more dishonorable title than this. Their lives were now no better then as if they were slaves, but worse. At least slaves worked, but the hands of an anni'ben'jinn were considered too dirty to touch food or clean dishes or even feed the goats. They could pull water so long as they only touched the outside of the bucket not the inside or risk contaminating the water.

Everything was symbolic and meaningful in Seirim life, simply because faith and tradition, laws and rules was all they had. Everything else about the world of the Seirim was barren. Family mattered, but law, rules and tradition could tear them apart just as easily as it kept them together and kept the peace. Usually there was very little crime in Djudea, so when things did happen it was always a big deal.

With her new life as a Ben'jinn woman Ishiiha carried on, she knew now that she would never marry, but somehow this didn't strike her as important. She had her heart set on Seremar, but now that he was gone with him went all her hopes and dreams. How could she even consider life with another man?

In Seirim law a woman could only marry once, and since she had set her heart on Seremar, he would be the only one. If not Seremar then nobody and she would live alone. All she had then to look forward to was her baby. A child, and yet even this frightened her for what form of life would it be? Will it be a beast, a monster like his father, the demon that had attacked her and killed so many of her kind? Will the child be like him, just another monster? What would he do, and how would she live with it if he was dangerous?

Over this concern the villagers often met at a designated place to discuss it though no conclusions could be drawn. Once in a while a group of Seirim from other communities and Tannim would come around to help out. Several men would stay in the village to work the field and repair damages. Then together they worked to set up a guard patrol with the mountain Sar'ri, Satyrs of the mountains in case of a second assault, but thankfully the beast never returned.

Time went on. Thing carried on this way as the weeks passed. Life settled and new routine became the new norm. The only difference was the apprehension of the children and possibility of future attacks. Other then this the land was silent.

There was silence in the house of Jeremiah, except for Esther who was fiddling with a pot beside the hearth, appearing to be dusting or cleaning it out in preparation for the evening meal. She could hear her occasionally grumbling to herself, for normally this would be the job of Ishiiha or Lilia, but now that she was an anni'ben'jinn was no longer able, much of the burden of household chores not feel on Esther. And she was not pleased with that at all. A demon at her age should not have to work, she was grumbling, and commenting about devils and other things.

Ishiiha remained perfectly still laying on her side pretending to sleep just watching her aunt work. Lilia was asleep beside her cuddled up in fetal position appearing very much the same as she did after the attack, weeping silently even in her sleep. Her back was to her so she was able to ignore it, at least for the moment.

Esther looked like a complete horror, a thin and gaunt shell of a woman with shaggy grey hair knotted down her back and dusty old robes that appear like she hadn't changed them or washed them in years. Watching her she wondered if she would ever be like her, remembering the conversation she had with her mother not long ago. _"You must be chaste and virgin for your husband or your engagement would be terminated and you would be deemed unfit for marriage."_

"_Like auntie Esther?"_

"_Hush!"_ her mother had said to her. Realizing now how unfair it was for her to make such a reference towards her aunt who had solemnly made the decision to remain virgin of her own free will that she had grown into such a weathered and bitter woman. Perhaps she was just lonely, she thought.

Will she be lonely? She wondered. Without Seremar, what would her future be like 1,000 years from now? After 2 or 3,000 years and coming up to the end of her days will she still be herself or will her frame wither and bend, her black hair turn gray and tangled, will clouds of dust fly into the air when she moved from cloth that hadn't been cleaned or tended to for years? Will she stare at the world with the same lifeless bitter eyes?

Not wanting any of this or the sad image of her aunt to plaster too deep into her mind slowly she rolled onto her back and redirected her sight to the ceiling. To the matted and tangled tree branches that formed the dome that was their house. If she ever saw a beaver damn she would have laughed, for the sight would have made her feel like they were truly demons of the wilderness, lost and uncivilized. Laws made them feel civilized this she understood.

But understanding did not make her feel better. She didn't know what she felt. Fear, but only a little, fear that her child, be it a son or a daughter will inherit traits that would make it resemble its father, those horrible attributes, such violent and frightening creature.

She remembered his eyes, those silver horrifying eyes and his breath, the way it poured over her neck as he spoke the words, "_I killed them all,_" so softly into her ear. His weight, and the massive strength he employed while holding her down. Will her child be as strong, will he have a grip like steel and cold silver eyes? Would he be cruel, cruel enough to hurt or to terrorize others? Will she be responsible for just more pain?

Or will he be innocent? Maybe the demon that had attacked her had chosen the path he walked of his own accord just like Esther chose to remain a virgin for life. Perhaps he chose to be evil, and therefore could her child have a choice before him to choose between good or evil?

Suddenly she found herself wishing she knew more about him, her attacker. His name and where he came from, and why he attacked. Moreover she wanted to know if he indeed made the choice to be evil, and to willingly hurt others. What was it that made him chose such a dark path? Was it a choice, or could someone just be born evil? Could someone simply exist to serve such a purpose, to hurt others? She had learned from tales and scripture that this was so, but she never believed it. To her evil was a choice not an instinct, or was anything like the forces of nature. If someone committed an act of evil it was, because they chose to do it, which was even harder for her to understand.

Pain, to her understanding was not an evil force, but deliberately inflict it was, and this she couldn't understand. Why someone would do this. Chose to inflict pain, choose to commit evil deeds over good ones. It simply made no sense. Perhaps her eyes weren't experienced enough to understand the reasons behind the actions of others, she hadn't observed enough to be any wiser then Esther was of the love of a man.

Ishiiha knew, she too would never know it, so there were things she knew she would always be ignorant of. This thought made her close her eyes. Now this frightened her, not the child, not the loneliness, but the ignorance. It made her future seem more and more bleak and that she was much more likely to end up like Esther. The more she thought about what she would never know, the sadder she felt.

But she didn't want to be sad. So she stopped thinking, and put her mind to rest, just listening. Listening to the silence, to Ester's hectic scrubbing and her random scuttling and fidgeting about. To her occasional and inaudible mutterings, but also to the wind outside and the occasional bird call she would pick up on from the wilderness.

The call of vultures from the distance would often steal a moment, causing her to wonder if all the dead had been properly gathered up and laid to rest at the community cemetery. A scene she was sad she had missed, but wasn't allowed to attend.

She wished she could have seen him off, Seremar, and said goodbye, at least one more time, before the flames took what was left of him away to the heavens forever. But that's exactly what it was, wasn't it, a parting of ways and a goodbye. A farewell others had said to him in her place. She chose to accept it. Having already decided she did not want to be sad any more, she decided right then and there that she would no longer think about Seremar. That she would stop her mourning and let his soul rest in heaven. She would never forget him, but would carry on with her life. She had a child to think about, so there was no more time for sadness or for Seremar.

He would become a thing of the past.

The following morning they received a visitor. It was old demon Shaon a sage that lived atop the mountain that overlooked the village. There upon its summit a temple to the demon prophet Rachul was built during the time Islam took root in human world, known as the Third Temple of Rachul of Elliem. The Prophet Rachul had a connection to that religion, and was known to the demon's world as a great teacher and wise man. Having been educated in Heaven, his followers were known as disciples and Shaon was one such disciple.

Shaon was a quiet old demon and very kind, but was known to be stubborn at times. He was Seirim, but of another area. Seirim in different regions of the country were known for having different attributes. Shaon was a northern Seirim where the mane and beard of the elderly grew longer and their horns curved downwards rather than slightly upwards as it were with the southern Seirim like the folk of this region. His face was also longer and narrower and his hooves were grey.

He wore an old grey cloak over a linen tunic bound by a simple cord, and his eyes were blue, grayed by age, similar to the color of a stormy sky. Everything else about him was normal Seirim. The elder greeted him as he entered the village and welcomed him inside.

The visit was hardly unexpected; Shaon had been coming down to pay visits to the villages frequently since the attacks. His duty was to spread faith and to provide peace of mind for the people so they may get through the troubled times. Not much more was actually expected of him, the followers of prophets in the demon's world were not known as saints, but were simply venerated as wise men. Demons of fortunate view, or eyes to see, the type of demon other demons sought after for guidance or advice, but were never worshiped. That honor belonged to God, and for the unfaithful, to demons that took the place of a god, namely the Lords, demons like the Toshin Raizen lord of War, Mukuro the Lord of Chaos, Great Fang of the West and Zemmed Hamot demon (though a God fearing demon himself) was still Lord of the Easternlands.

The village of Jeremiah was exceptionally fortunate being the first and last village he would visit in his rounds through the country, always coming back to say a quick word or two before returning to the temple. During his visits he had begun to develop a special relationship with Ishiiha for her intuitiveness and curiosity, and would say she was a very special girl.

Leaving the village with his head sunk down, muttering to himself, "It's a shame… a shame. God's grace be with them."

The visitations of Shaon were a much needed break for Ishiiha from the day to day normality. Everything her life had become, not working, do nothing constructive to take up her time, anything that made her existence useful. Now it was as if she and her sister just took up space, but it was the worse for Ishiiha.

Once again tradition and Seirim Law was culprit, since upon birth all Seirim were endowed with a sin transferred to them from the Goat of Azazel. The sin that was placed on Ishiiha was Sloth. There were priests in Seirim communities; they lived in scattered temples in random villages, that commonly over saw the deliveries of young Seirim. The priest that over saw Ishiiha's birth had no way of knowing how cruel the selection of sin was for her, Ishiiha was a very good hard working girl, she was never lazy, yet now she can't even redeem the sin she was entrusted with.

Before she worked to redeem the sin by always moving, always keeping herself busy, but now everyone was telling her to stay back, that she mustn't be touching things and to stay inside. She spoke to her mother about it. "I'm concerned about this, how may I serve Azazel if I'm unable to work?" and her mother answered by saying, "its fine, just wait it'll pass. None of this was your fault, so long as it's in your heart to yearn, to seek work, the stone will be lifted." The stone, a metaphorical reference to the Stones of Azazel that the Seirim believe they are able to relieve from the grave that imprisons him. That taking on the sins from the laden goats the humans would cast out into the desert and onto themselves and redeeming those sins they would dissolve the prison, lifting God's heart on Azazel therefore releasing him from his binds.

It was a great burden, but was one they endured with great care. For this reason alone not being able to work was unbearable for Ishiiha for every moment she wasn't moving she felt the stone she carried grow heavier. Sitting idly by while everyone else did her work made it even worse, she knew it had to be relieved somehow and its weight relieved. So she found her way by helping others. If she could not do ordinary house hold chores she could at least work at making life seem more comfortable for her fellow anni'ben'jinn.

Covering herself completely she would step outside, always in the company of her mother and hurry quickly to the neighbors house. There she would seek ways to assist Salla and Yimura, or Mia and Thia of the other houses, always returning home before dark, and to Lilia, if on occasion she wouldn't accompany her.

Now this she enjoyed. She would talk with them, bonding over their condition and talking over ways to move on from the shock and memory of the attack. But also they would talk about the men and those they lost. Ishiiha avoided any conversation that would involve Seremar at best she could, but it would always come up. Eventually she had to train herself to simply forget him completely, so the sadness wouldn't consume her. In the end she couldn't tell if she was being strong or weak in forcing herself to forget, but it saved her heart and kept her mind focused and on task.

Eventually as time passed, and the pregnancy progressed she began to take notice of a change in her body. Her belly was growing. At first it was just firmer than usual then there was a slight bulge that she could feel. She knew it was the child growing inside her. The child that could very well be a monster was finally making its presence known. Soon she would even able to feel him move around inside her.

The sensation was strange, but somehow comforting. With the unknown presence inside of her she wasn't alone. Even when it was just her in the dark, the only one laying awake at night, she would feel a kick or a little turn and it would give her chills. The sensation that someone else was there, though she could not communicate just placing her hand over the movement after a while began to make her feel glad, even grateful he was there.

One night after a day she had a dream. There was a full moon that night so the child was exceptionally active. In her dream she was walking, it was night and she was walking. The first things she realized, as she walked was that she was not in the village. That she had somehow left and was walking.

She didn't know why she was walking, and she knew she shouldn't be out at night. Seirim were forbidden from leaving the village after dark, many don't even dare to step outside their houses during sundown. This was because of the Tannim. Night was their time, being nocturnal. The Seirim had the day. This was law. That should a Seirim be caught outside the village at night meant they were fair game for the Tannim, and a lone girl, pregnant or not made easy prey.

Why was she walking and why outside of the village. She has no desire to leave or to do any such thing, but she couldn't stop it. She could not stop walking, and she realized she was walking away, moving further and further away from the village. Till he eventually she came upon lands unfamiliar to her. Though they looked like anywhere else she ever saw she just knew they were different, lands upon which she has never visited and could not possibly know, and yet she wasn't lost. Somehow she knew… She knew where she was going.

It was west and to the deep, towards the Central Lands and the realm of Chaos. Why, why would she go there? Was this really her? Were these someone else's shoes she was walking in, why west? Somehow she realized she wasn't quite herself, she felt taller, even big and strong. So strong that should a Tannim attack her he could tear the canine to shreds—wait, _he_?

Then it struck her was she somehow inside the body of a man, a man that happened to be walking down the road away from where she wanted to be? She could not see herself, or this supposed male body she could only feel it. It was strange so strange that she began to feel scared, frightened that this male figure could carry her away so far to a place where she wouldn't be able to find her way back. She felt like this being, this man could walk, just like this, to the very ends of the world.

She knew it, she felt it. He's the type of being that would just keep walking off the edge and into the dark. Fr some reason the dark didn't bother him. It didn't faze him, in fact nothing seemed to, and in fact he couldn't even see. Is he blind? Strangely she began to hear the sounds of voices coming up from behind calling at her… no at him; they were saying "Hell… Hell, hey wait up!"

Hell, why Hell, why would they call that? Why such a horrible place? Then she realized, "Hell, wait up man, dude you're like the waking dead sometimes." There was a boy there, he was young, and was a species of demon she couldn't recognize, though he did not appear unusual. Only he had shoulder length black hair and a single horn on his head, set in on his brow just above two very large dark brown eyes. She could see that he was very young, perhaps about 15. He was talking to the male whose body she was, somehow accompanying.

Hell, was that his name? What an odd name. What mother would name her child after such a horrible place? The boy continued to talk, "Hey Hell where are we going? You never say. Do you even know?" it was then that she realized the word she was hearing wasn't any word for hell that she knew, Sheol, Gahanna, Hades even Tartaros, but this word she was one she had never heard. The word she was hearing was Yomi.

"So, Yomi you gonna talk?" As soon as she heard it, and realized its meaning she felt a shock, and awoke.

All through the following day she went about fully conscious that she had spent the good deal of time walking through the night in the body of a male demon named Yomi, but what she didn't realize was this experience of hers was actually a future projection of her soul into a time when her son, Yomi would once again be leaving her.

A time when he would already be known by his future name, a name she would never call him, or even acknowledge. A name she would come to despise.

Finally it came to the point where she could no longer go outside, and was told that her belly was now showing too much. Again Seirim culture, pregnant women were not allowed to be seen once they began to show. There was really no explanation for this law other than many older Seirim finding it inappropriate. Esther would complain that she looked like little stray Tennim with that _untimely_ round belly. Making comments and saying things that often up set her.

Frustrated Ishiiha pled with her father to be allowed to continue with her rounds, anything just to stay active, but he forbids it. Arguing that even though she would be among other women with the same condition, there would be others around that could see her, and this he didn't like. He wouldn't explain why, but Ishiiha was no longer allowed to pay her regular visits to the houses of her neighbors.

For that day and on trough the evening she sat in the place where she slept and sulked. For Seirim time was irreverent, but not for Ishiiha, every moment felt like an eternity, and she knew she still had months left to wait. It was torture, Ishiiha despised sitting around. Searching for anyway to occupy herself she turned to questioning, at times becoming quite outspoken and nearly getting herself into trouble.

Mother she would ask, "If we were attacked, does God really know we're here?" And her mother responded by saying, "Of course he does, he is the one that created our race and put us here."

"Then why aren't the fields green? The elders all say they used to be, could that be because he's forgotten about us?"

Now her mother didn't know what to say. She knew what she wanted to but, somehow it would have seemed naïve. Still she chose to trust in her faith and answered, "No, I do not believe so. I believe that so long as we are good the fields will be green again."

"Why did they dry up, have the Seirim done anything to have angered him? Everything is so dry here, even the well barely fills anymore. I can see where the water line used to be but now it's so low, and it takes longer and longer to bring up the bucket."

"No, we have done nothing wrong… it's just a drought."

"The elders say this has been going on for years, and I don't remember ever seeing the fields as green as they described."

Next she asked about, "Mother."

"Yes, child?" her mother responded, already depressed from their last conversation.

"Is Azazel asleep, or did the gods kill him?"

Now this was abrupt and even a little shocking. Why such a straight forward question, and about such a touchy subject? "Why do you ask such a thing?"

"I just want to know. The stories all say that he sleeps but is it like Seremar or like Lilia, and how can someone sleep for this long?"

"Azazel was once a great angel, I'm sure there are many things he can do that we cannot."

"So he can sleep for thousands of years and still live?"

"Yes, of course."

Ishiiha didn't seem satisfied by this answer. It was too simple, and she just couldn't see how someone could sleep for thousands and thousands of years after having been buried alive and manage to live through it. The thought was much to unreliably cruel, she began to wonder in the all merciful god she was told to believe in was really all so merciful, loving… forgiving.

And she found herself wishing… hoping that Azazel was like Seremar, dead and buried in the earth beneath miles of sand and rocks. Not that she had any contempt towards Azazel, but love, she just didn't want him to suffer. So she asked, "Bt he was once a demon to, like us?"

"Yes, long ago."

"Before he became an angel?"

"Yes. Do demons have to be alive to become angels or can we still join the heaven after death?"

Now this her mother could not answer, she simply did not know.

So Ishiiha asked, "do you think if Azazel was allowed to die, or if he had that he could have been sent back to live amongst us so he could repent for the sin he committed, and maybe be forgiven for them?"

Ishar was speechless; she had never heard such a thing… such a possibility. That she began to feel concerned, "daughter," she asked, "where do you hear such things? From where have these words been spoken?"

"I haven't heard them, they are my thoughts. I was just wondering, because all the tales say he committed so many sins, and because of them he angered God, and that is why he was punished. Everyone says how merciful and loving God is then shouldn't he be able to forgive Azazel for his sin if he repented."

These questions were too strange to hear, it was a Seirim's duty to redeem the sins of Azazel. The sins the humans continued to pelt at him, to blame him for all their misgivings, that the possibility of him being able to repent for himself was almost a new concept to her. So she just said this to her, "Daughter, I don't think you should be asking questions like these, if your father heard you he would become upset. We do not question God's will. Should he have it in his mercy to let Azazel live amongst us that is not for us to know."

Letting the meaning of her mother's words sink in, Ishiiha left it at that and stopped asking questions at least for that night. She would still have more questions some were simple among others that were strange. Her other would answer them at best she could, but at time the questions would be just too strange even extraordinary.

Eventually the questions died down and winter approached. The solstice was on the way. Soon the day would go where all Seirim as a community would come together and celebrate their turning of age with the coming of the New Year. Usually this was a period of excitement, but because of all the recent troubles most would find little reason for merriment.

The winter Solstice or the Seirim New Year was perhaps the most important time of year. It was not only the time when all Seirim turned of age but it was also the only time in the year that all tribes of the Djudean country land came together for a common purpose to celebrate the New Year.

The celebration actually would begin a month before where the Seirim would submit themselves to a period if fasting. This would go on until the day of Preparation where villagers known as Organizers, specific Seirim from reach village, usually middle aged women, would go to the Place of Gathering and set up for the celebration that would take place on the following day.

First thing the following morning villagers from all over would begin the trek to the Place of Gathering where they would meet with their fellow tribes. There would be the Tannim, Irrim the wolf tribe, S'ym and Sa'ar goat demons of the mountains and valleys, Olim the owl tribe, Qippozi the mountain bird tribe and B'yaanni the tribe of the ostrich among others. There the ceremonies would begin with the symbolic communal washing where a single large basin located at the entrance area of the Place of Gathering would be filled with water; everyone attending the ceremonies would go to wash their hands. Then with their freshly washed hands drink the soiled water in a way of demonstrating and promoting a sense of unity among the various tribes. To drink the water a Tannim had used to wash his hands was a Seirim's way to demonstrate he accepts that tribe and for all their various differences, and visa versa.

Once this is done the tribes then intermingle sociably and where various social activities would take place. There was marketing where communities would set up tables for trading item of various interests amongst the tribes. There were areas for entertainment, music and dancing and other such forms of marry making. This would go on for two days, on their third come noon the tribes settled down for a period of quiet prayer that would last until noon of the following day. Come 12 o'clock piers would be lit, and sacrifices from each of the villages would be offered to each of the tribes like gifts. These were not demon sacrifices but something of common value to that community, like for the Seirim a single mortal goat singled out from the herds they harbored would be offered to the Tannim and another to the Irrim, the wolf tribe, or fresh ostrich eggs from the B'yaanni, an egg would be offered to each tribe and so on, for the Seirim tribes would provide gifts of fresh bread or grain specially grown for this occasion.

This year however things differed in that the tribes unaffected by the attacks brought exceptionally extra, for instead of a single loaf of bread being offered for the race, the offerings arrived in bulk and baskets of bred were given out to each of the village affected. That year the village of Jeremiah received enough bread and grain among other things to fill fifteen wicker baskets that were just large enough to be carried by the women. They demonstrated their gratitude with many thanks and the ceremonies continued.

After wards a great feast was held, there would be another period of prayer and then more marry making. By the 25 of March the celebration was finished the ceremonies over, everyone packed up, parted ways and went home.

Atmosphere at the village was lifted slightly thanks to the good nature of the ceremonies and the gifts they had received. Ishiiha was now 17 and Lilia 16.

Spring came; men arrived from the east to plant the new year's crops. Kept inside their little house neither Ishiiha nor Lilia were allowed to even see them. By this time their bellies had grown so large there was no way of hiding it. Both knew it wouldn't be long before their children were born.

Lilia was afraid, and complained a lot, but Ishiiha was silent. At one point, she gave into fatigue and her questions dried up. Closed off she withdrew, making the world around her an enclosed space. Not being allowed to do anything but sit and wait was just too unbearable. Then it happened. June was a hot month. Rains were moderate during the winter and temperatures soared so all the elders were predicting it was going to be a hot dry summer. It was the last thing Ishiiha wanted to hear when she started to feel a cramp in her belly. It caused to hold her breath then was gone. About an hour later there came another, then another and she doubled over. It didn't take much more to tell her—it's time.

She called out, "mother!"

Ishar was at the hearth. "Yes my child," she answered with a sense of urgency. She knew the time was coming.

"I feel pain."

It was all she needed to say. Alarm resounded over the village, Ishiiha was having her child. The first of the Ben'jinn was about to be born. "So the little beast is finally coming?" commented Samal, nervously, while sitting in his house moderating his daughter Salla. "Enough," his wife countered, "We don't know what to expect of them. They could be normal for all we know."

"Doubtful! If they're the child of that Beast then how could they be of anything normal? I say we cast them from the village!"

Seta rose to this, No," she said, "How could you even think that? This would mean to send away our daughter, she is no different. No we will not do this! Not unless we see what they are!"

The argument carried on all throughout the day. The villagers didn't know if they should be afraid or if action should be taken or should they be merciful. The child would not be Seirim, this they agreed on, but will he be a monster, this hey could not.

Ishar went to work at once to prepare Ishiiha and set up the home for delivery. Seta arrived, as was custom, to assist leaving Salla with her father. They prepared a fresh bed of straw and blankets, most of which were donations from other communities and instructed Ishiiha to sit down upon them, not to lie down just sit.

Earlier Ishar had taken the time to speak about the birthing process, giving them instructions and telling them what they needed to know. Ishiiha didn't complain trusting in her mother's words. The only thing she hoped for is that it wouldn't last too long. She just wanted to bear the child and let it all be over.

That morning Jeremiah sent men, who were at the village at the time, out to receive word from the other villages, wanting to know if any other of the Ben'jinn children were born so they could know what to expect. The men returned later that day informing the elder that, yes, there were other Ben'jinn, several that were delivered during the night in villages down the way.

"Most in the first villages," said the men, "but many were concerned over the children being the offspring of the beast decided to take on caution and escorted the girls out of the villages and into the wilderness just in case any of them get violent once they're out. There haven't been any reports of ant attacks, but the villagers aren't taking any risks."

"They took the girls out of the village?" Jeremiah snorted.

"Yes," the men confirmed.

Even to the elder this seemed excessive. He shook his beard, which was habit of him to do when he felt upset, then asked about their condition, about the children and their nature. The men answered, "so far nothing seems very different. The only thing is the children don't have hooves, but feet."

"Feet," the elder spat, his alarm redoubled, "feet like that beast, like claws?"

"No more like a human's."

"Human, you saying this beast has a connection with humans?"

"No, more like they resemble human's feet. There are no claws, they're not even abnormal. Over all the children seem normal enough."

Hearing this, the elder calmed down. However the thought of his daughter giving birth to a demon with feet instead of hooves, being a minor factor, was still and object of concern. "You sure there's nothing monstrous about those children?"

"Sure enough," the men answered.

"And you saw these boys, or girls are they?"

"So far there's only male children being born, and yes we saw them, they appeared Seirim enough."

"And how about their mother's," Ishar was at the well, when she overheard the conversation and came over. "Are they well? Have they survived? Did any of them…"

The men knew what she was asking, and understood her sense of urgency. Ishiiha was a strong young woman, but she was also very small and petit. And from what they understood of small famed women childbearing was always hardest on them.

"Are the children large?"

"No more than average," answered one, seeking to comfort the concerned mother.

"Some seemed larger than usual," said another in a more direct manner, apparently unable to accept telling even a white lie.

"True," said the first, "some were larger than others, but not by too much. Your daughter shouldn't have too hard a time, especially if she is strong spirited."

"But the mothers they all survived," Ishar persisted.

The men looked at each other, none of them knew for sure if the mothers of the children survived or not since they had only asked about the offspring, the Ben'jinn. The mothers weren't their concern at the time, but thinking about it again they regretted that. Finally one came up with a response that pacified, "to our knowledge. There was no word of any passing, so it is possible they may have survived."

It was enough; Ishar released a long deep breath and nodded. It wasn't what she was hoping to hear, but it had to do. There were no reported deaths, none so far. But things were only getting started many children had yet to be born, and mother to deliver including Lilia, so they had yet to know what the new death count would be. Quickly she retrieved her water and returned to Ishiiha.

Ishiiha looked miserable, they had forced her to remain seated upwards so gravity could take affect and help pull the baby down wards. They believed this made delivery easier and help bring the child sooner. They had removed all her tresses except for a loose gown her mother had prepared. Her head was left completely uncovered so her hair spilled out over her shoulders. Occasionally a strand or two would fall into her face. Ishar had to come it back, as she did Ishiiha's dark eyes would meet hers with questioning, _will it be long?_ "Not long now," she would answer. Though Ishiiha remained unconvinced she gave show that she accepted her mother's words, but in truth she wished she would be direct with her. Already this was carrying on loner then she had feared, dreading how much longer. Just sitting still and through the months was hard enough, but being forced to continue to do so in pain was something else.

She just knew she had to endure… she had to endure… right then something happened that Ishiiha would come to reflect on later. At the time however she could not think, with both body and mind exhausted all she could do was bear with it as an angel said something in her ear.

The day drew on till eventually, after observing her sister, Lilia became so upset that she had to go to the neighbors, which proved little good for her when upon arrival they were informed that Salla had begun to complain of pains just shortly before.

"Salla now to," Ishar troubled, "this is too unfortunate, both girls at the same time. We can't simply be running back and forth."

To manage this, the women split up, half stayed with Ishiiha while Seta return to assist with Salla. Lilia didn't know where to go or what to do. She remained huddled in the corner with Yimura, wishing she was in her condition, still an anni'ben'jinn, but not a pregnant one.

For seventeen hours her body toiled under the stress of preparing itself for the delivery, till finally it came. The crown of a black head of hair began to emerge. Ishiiha cried out in pain. The child was large, but fortunate, just as then men had described not too large. Ishiiha struggled, clenching her teeth and gripping the blankets while her mother and the midwives spoke encouraging words to her, as the child's head began to appear and was out.

Finally they heard a cry. The call of a child resounded over the village and for that mere second everyone even Salla fell dead silent. It's born, Ishiiha's child, born, the first Ben'jinn child of the village. This should have been a joyous moment, the cry of a new born baby, but the elder recoiled, and his guards braced their weapons, and at marched upon the house. Storming upon the doorstep Jeremiah had to see it. He had to know if the child was normal—was it a beast—was it a monster. Should it be thrown to the desert or burned on a pier or kept as a child of the village? Was it one of them?

But before he could reach the door one of the village woman opened it and appeared in the doorway blocking his way. "It's a boy." She said cheerfully.

The elder shook his beard, "Is it normal? Is it like they said… does it have those feet?" Forcing the woman aside he entered, his action triggered by his disbelief. Not caring if it was inappropriate or unheard of to do so, the Ben'jinn was something he had to see with his own eyes, and he needed to see it right then. There would be no waiting. Quickly he rushed over to where Ishiiha lay and stared down at her, combing her, almost callously with his eyes. She was motionless, but breathing. There was blood all around her; he had never seen so much blood from a delivery. Fearing she would not survive he searched with his eyes for the child. He found him in Ishar's arms by the heart. She was bathing him in the warm water Esther had heated.

Turning to her "Is that boy's normal!" he hollered.

"Hush," Ishar hissed at him, "that is no way to behave around an infant? Be mindful!" Now was not the time for submissive obedience. He had broken a sacred taboo by entering before the women had properly cleared the area of any sign of labor. It was her right to be cross. But choosing not to fight she turned back to the child putting her back to him, to ignore him, and in her own time finished with the bathing. Carefully she wrapped the child in a fresh blanket, cradled him then stood up. Then as the moment seemed proper she turned to face her husband, approached and held up the child. There… for the first time the Elder Jeremiah took his first good look at his grandson Yomi, a child little be known to him would grow up to become king of one third of the Demon's Worlds, a Demon Lord in his own right.

He looked very closely. He did in fact appear to be normal. The only thing was he was slightly larger than the average Seirim baby, but not by too much. Certainly he was nothing like he was expecting, a monstrous form, out of place appendages, horns, claws and fangs, viciousness anything resembling the creature that spawned him. Seeing none of this he, snorted and shook his beard then turned his attention back into Ishiiha, "is she in any shape?" meaning will she survive?

"Yes, she will," Ishar answered, "She only tore a little and the blood looks worse than it is, she'll be fine."

There was nothing he could say or do, the child was normal enough, though he disliked the feet it wasn't a good enough reason to reject him and Ishiiha was alright, she would survive. So he backed down and pulled back his men, leaving the women to take care of Ishiiha and the infant. The following day Salla's son was born in the hours before sundown. Following her Mia delivered her son that following morning and Thia, hers an entire day later at mid-afternoon. The children were all normal, slightly larger than an average and had feet instead of Seirim hooves. Finally the only one left to deliver was Lilia.

The dates were June, 14, 15, 16 and 18 of the year 776 AD, Yomi was the first to be born in his village. Not the elder of his kind, but later in years he would be referred to as the big brother of all Ben'jinn. He was born in the grueling hours of evening under the cast of a red sky. In the future Yomi would view this as an ill omen foretelling a time of when his life would face a period impending darkness. To be born at sun down meant to be born with the darkness before him, a period of the day that he would, despite all its wondrous beauty, later despise.

But that is yet to come.

Ishiiha was exhausted. There was talking around her and outside, but in her weariness sound was inaudible. The loss of blood left her teetering on the border of consciousness, leaving the world so much as a blur to her hearing only this and that. All she was truly aware of was the tiny form wrapped up in the blanket beside her, and its tiny dark eyes staring back at her.

He lay on his side with his hands cupped together and suckling on his little digits, it seemed to her somehow miraculous that after such an experience, all the attacks all the violence how something so apparently precious could come of it. Though fatherless and unfortunate he was, to her his life was no more than a miracle. She put a hand on him as if to feel it, to insure her it was real. It was.

She forced a smile. The child rolled onto his back and as he did he took hold of her little finger. Wrapping his tiny digits around it, as if letting her know, _yes I'm here_. _I'm real_. She felt very warn and slowly drifted off into the unconsciousness of sleep. Content at the feeling of the child's presence around her.


End file.
